gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GN-000RE 0 Gundam Repair
The GN-000RE 0 Gundam Repair AKA ( 0 Gundam Repair or "pronounced" Oh-Gundam Repair the repaired verison of the first mobile suit to be equipped with a GN Drive during both seasons 1 and season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit was piloted by "Codename" Ahead. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GN-000RE 0 Gundam Repair was developed before the ELS Encounter. It was developed by using the remaining salvages from the last battle and data by the help of VEDA and Krung Thep, the Gundam built inside the CB Mothership MS Factory after the EFS moved in. The unit still retains one of its characteristics as a General Purpose suit. The unit's Beam gun is equipped with a concentrated GN Bayonet, making the weapon as GN Bayonet Beam Gun for shoot-pierce attacks. However if the gun itself was destroyed the unit could pull out a two beam saber as a dual melee weapon making melee combat more effective and deadly. 0 Gundam's GN Drive was destroyed in battle, as a result the EFS replaced the GN Drive with the Extended particle GN Drive Tau version, the unit can release a large amount of particles that forms a wing, this increases the speed of the units mobility and remain stability in mid-air atmosphere, for more speed and power the unit has now access with trans-am with the help of Billy Katagiri, however since the unit lacks the true GN Drive, the pilot rarely uses the trans-am and GN Tau-Feathers system due to limited operational time. Aside from the downgrades, the unit still has the Veda-operating System. Armaments *'GN Bayonet Beam Gun Kai' :A repaired and modified version of the Beam Gun, it has a pre-equipped High concentrated Gn bayonet that is positioned at the bottom of the gun. *2x GN Beam Saber :Two Beam sabers are stored visibly at its backpack. The beam sabers is capable of increasing the beams strength and range for a more effective and stronger attacks. *'Gundam Shield Kai' :The Gundam Shield was modified that the engineers have improved the Gn field coating properties, that is immune against Strong beam weaponry (except for large beam) and much more lighter. System Features *'GN Tau-Feathers of Ra' :The gundam is capable of unleashing a large amount of bright red particles, it increases its speed in addition the system can be used as a defense such as midair stability and undetectable on radar, however this features was not used in battle as it consumes too much particle but was used in testing methods. *'Trans-Am System (Refit)' :The unit can now use Trans-Am system by the help of Billy Katagiri, however this system was not used in battle due to limited operations but was used on testing events. *'Veda-based Operating System' : *'Quantum Brainwave Control System' :This allows the user to use the U.I.M.S.B.P GNZ-004IP unit separately. *'U.I.M.S.B.P GNZ-004IP AKA "Unmanned Independent Mobile Suit BackPack GaGa"' :The EFS & Innovade engineers installed a slightly smaller Unmanned GNZ-GaGa, the U.I.M.S.B.P is stored at the units back, which entirely replaces the GN Drive but instead the unit also acts as a GN Drive, when docked with 0 Gundam, the Gundam has particle reserve when undocked with the U.I.M.S.B.P. The unit has Trans-Am Capabilities, Veda Based Operating system and has GN Vulcans also the unit has GN field capability. History Variants *'GN-000.5MSRF "Moon Salt" 0.5 Gundam ReFit'